Breakup up in a Small Town
by amandareneex2008
Summary: Featuring; Brian Haner Jr aka Synyster Gates of Avenged Sevenfold.
1. Chapter 1

_I knew I'd see her around  
I'd be at some party, she'd show up and I'd be walking out  
Or across some parking lot hiding behind her sister  
I'd look up, she'd be at the red light beside me  
In that white Maxima with the sticker on the back  
I'd act like I didn't see her  
We'd pay at the same pumps  
Flip through the same stations  
And slow down for the same curves  
Run around with the same crowds  
We just needed some time  
She could get on with her life and I'd get on with mine  
Thought I would be fine, heh, but maybe not  
I knew she'd find a way to get over me  
But I'd never thought that..._

 _...she would get down with somebody I know  
I guess that's just how it goes  
When you break up in a small town  
I see our friends and they put on a show  
Like they don't want me to know  
So they give me the go-around_

Kadence never thought her life would turn upside down in a matter of months. When she met Lucas she thought she had everything… But when she finds him in the bed of another woman's arms. She finds her life falling into a pile of rebel. When the small town girl heads back to her home roots, she finds that one guy is still there waiting after their break up nearly eleven years ago…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Eleven Years Before_**  
Narrator's POV

Everything had seemed so perfect for the two young teens. They had their whole lives mapped out. Brian had planned on attending college for music, a passion of his. To better himself with the music language and to obtain himself a career in the music industry once he completed his schooling. Kadence had her hopes set on becoming a pediatric doctor and helping young children who suffered from cancer.

Both had high hopes, the only thing stopping them from achieving their dreams, was each other. In order for Brian's dreams to come true he had to stay in California and attend a local college before making his way into the university. Kadence on the other hand had to move away, out east to achieve her dreams of becoming the pediatric doctor she wanted to become. Neither wanted to say goodbye. Neither wanted to let go of what they had…

_

Looking into his chocolate eyes Kadence felt her heart skip a beat. She felt like nothing else in the world mattered. All she wanted was Brian, and to be with him forever. But she knew if that were to happen, she'd either have to give up her dream. Or Brian give up his dream. Kadence bit down on her lower lip lightly as she sat in the small café in town waiting on Brian to arrive. Tapping her fingers nervously she knew this would not go like she'd hope. She knew it'd probably turn our worse than anything.

Feeling a hand place upon her shoulder as she glanced over seeing Brian standing there. His choppy black hair in perfect place on his head, as he pulled his dark sunglasses off his eyes and slid them into his pocket. "Hey babe." He smiled lightly leaning in and kissing her lips lightly.

"Hey." Kadence replied softly.

Kadence watch closely as her boyfriend of six years sit down in front of her. A smile plastered upon his perfect lips as he stared into her deep blue eyes. Smiling lightly Kadence took and moved her thumbs in a circle motion as she took and glanced up at Brian to see him eyeing her in a funny manner. "What?" Kadence gently asked.

"What's wrong, Kade?" Brian asked wanting to know what was wrong with his girlfriend.

Kadence sighed as she looked down a moment, "You know I got accepted into Harvard right?" Kadence glanced up staring at Brian as he nodded. "I leave tonight." She whispered hesitantly and lightly.

"You what?" Brian asked dumbfounded and stunned by what he had just heard come out of her mouth.

"I leave tonight Brian…" Kadence mumbled sighing dropping her head. "I know you're not willing to give up your dream of music, and I am not willing to give up my dream of becoming a pediatric doctor." She began as she sighed heavily looking up at Brian. "What does this mean Brian?" She asked/

"I've always heard that long distance relationships are rough." Brian stared at her.

Kadence nodded her head lightly and ran her tiny hand through her hair lightly sighing. Her gaze glanced down at the promise ring on her marriage finger knowing what was coming from this. This was going to be the end of them, something she didn't want to happen. "Kade, I don't want to do this… I love you too fucking much…" Brian said his voice cracking towards the end of his statement. "But maybe it's for the best… That we go our own ways…" He muttered his voice cracking more.

Kadence glanced up lightly and saw the tears brimming the edge of his chocolate orbs. Tears brimming her own deep blue orbs. Wiping them away before he could notice the tears. Standing up lightly she walks over hugging Brian tightly and walking away to save the two of them anymore heart ache. She knew this was the start to something new, and leaving behind a big part of her life and heart…


	3. Chapter 3

Eleven years had passed since I had left Huntington Beach, California. The day I had decided to end the relationship with my childhood sweetheart and peruse my dreams of becoming a Pedantic doctor, and I succeeded. Sometimes looking back on the decision I regret leaving Brian, but then I look at what I gained. My dream job, helping children with whatever sickness they may have.

"Doctor Baker." A voice echoed through my ears causing me to glance up from the picture I was staring at on my desk.

Seeing my nurse standing in the doorway with a small smile as she looked at me, "You have a patient." She alerted me before walking out of the office.

Looking at the picture one more time, I trace over his face and sigh a little. I knew he'd succeed in the music business. My brother and him were talented at playing the guitar. Getting up from my office chair I grabbed the laptop and glanced over the file that the nurse had put in on the child that was here. Sitting it back on the desk I walk out and head to the room where the child was.

Pushing the door open I stepped inside and smiled, "Hi Brianna. How are you feeling today sweetie?" I asked as I walked over to the examine table where the little girl was sitting.

"My throat hurts." She said in a hoarse raspy voice.

Frowning at how painful it sounded when she talked. I checked her over and swabbed her for strep before giving her an antibiotic and a sticker for being so good. Smiling as her and her mother left I headed back into my office and looked at Maggie, my nurse and my close friend here in Tennessee. "You going out tonight for drinks with me and Rod?" She asked me as we sat down in my office.

Shaking my head I frowned, "I don't think so. Lucas is out of town for work till the weekend. I think i'll just watch Netflix or something tonight." I told Maggie seeing her frown.

"You know you don't have to always have Lucas home to go out with us." Maggie assured me with a smile.

"I know you two don't care for me joining you guys. But really it's fine." I assured her shutting my laptop down as I got up taking my medical coat off and hanging it up and grabbing my sweater and purse off the coat rack. "You guys be careful tonight and i'll see you tomorrow." I hugged Maggie before leaving and exiting the clinic so I could head home…

"Hi Kadence its mom. Zacky's wedding is coming up and I am hoping that you'll be home for it. Give me a call sweetie dad and I are worried about you. We love you."

I sighed erasing the message as I grabbed my phone off the charger. I saw the missed calls from my brother and mom. Frowning a little I dialed my mom's cell number as I took and waited for her to answer. "Kadence." She echoed lightly before her voice became clearer.

"Hi mom, I just got your message." I told her sitting on the sofa and leaning back into it.

"It's alright honey I didn't want to call your cell and bug you at work, sweetie." She said. "Have you decided if you and your boyfriend are coming?" She asked.

"Lucas can't he has to work. I am going to be there mom." I told her.

"Zachary will be so excited. He said he's tried to call you." She said.

"I know mom, I have to call him back later." I told her as I heard something coming from the upstairs. "Mom let me call you back." I said hanging up quickly.

I tossed the phone onto the sofa as I quickly got up and grabbed my baseball bat. I took and headed up the stairs in a slow, but quickly manner. I let a shaky breath escape my lips as I closed my eyes tightly stopping at the noise. Slowly pushing the bedroom door open I opened my eyes back up as I gasped out. It couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be…

"Oh fuck. Lucas harder, HARDER!" A female voice echoed throughout the bedroom causing me to shake harder than I had been.

"Damn Lisa." _Lucas_ moaned out.

My voice was hung in my throat. I couldn't find my words to let it go. Feeling my heart sinking deeper, and deeper into my chest. I took and dropped the bat to the hard wood floor as I heard the metal click and clack against the floor. Lucas's head snapping up and turning the best he could in my direction. "Kadence." He said staring at me.

There was no emotions behind his eys, nothing at all. Nothing to say he was sorry for his actions. I shook my head quickly turning and rushing down the stairs. I could hear him cussing from the bedroom as I heard his loud footsteps following. I quickly grabbed my purse and made my way out of the house as I got in my car leaving…


	4. Chapter 4

Gripping tightly to the steering wheel as I let a long, sobbing, sigh emerge from my lips. I couldn't believe that son of a bitch would do something like that to me. That he would fuck someone else in our own home, even down to our own bed we'd been sharing. I should've known that he was a two timing, back stabbing, and low life, bastard. Putting my right hand up to my eyes I wiped the tears away and sighed leaning my head back into the seat of my car.

For what seemed like the millionth time my phone began ringing off hook. Looking over to the passenger seat I saw it was _him_ again. I declined the phone call and sighed staring around. I didn't belong in this small town. It wasn't me, my home town was me. I knew what I had to do to get away from the devastation that I had just been through with Lucas. I had to get out of this town. Quickly buckling up, I took and started the car up as I started to pull out when I heard tires squeal behind me and lights blinding me from behind.

Squinting my eyes a little, I turned in the seat to see a truck parked right behind me. Blocking me in with no way to get out. Groaning I knew who it was as I placed my hand up to my head sighing. I unbuckled and pushed my car door open getting out and staring at him. "Babe." He said running to me.

He looked as if he'd been crying. His eyes puffy and red, with tear stains down his cheeks. Rolling my eyes I crossed my arms over my chest narrowing my eyes at him, "What?" I snarled at him.

"I am so, so, so, sorry." Lucas said in a pleading tone.

Letting out a dry laugh, I shook my head. "Sorry for what? Screwing behind my back all this time. Fucking another woman in what used to be _our_ home. You are such a fucking disgrace, and a damn low-life." I shouted at him as he inched towards me.

"You have some fucking nerve yelling at me Kadence." He shouted back.

"Nerve. NERVE!" I screamed at him. Before I could react I let my hand fly right at his face popping his right cheek hard.

Hearing the popping noise I saw his eyes narrow into slits at me. "You stupid bitch." He shouted as he grabbed the arm I had used to pop him a good one.

"Stop it." I muttered trying to pry his arm off of my own.

Lucas let a grin form into his lips as he shook his head, "Not this time." He said as I heard a snap and sudden pain over taking all my senses.

"How do you like that?" Lucas grinned shoving me down to the ground. "Don't bother coming back to the house. Your stuff is going to be burned." He told me before climbing into his truck and leaving.

Laying on the ground, I held to my arm as I felt the sudden urge to puke. I let it all fly out as I took and managed to get myself up. I took and made my way to my car as I held tighter to my arm. Getting inside I grabbed the phone calling the one person I had sworn to never call again, but had found myself calling…


	5. Chapter 5

**BRIAN'S POV**

Sitting on the sofa in the recording studio I strummed to the melody that Matt was humming. Zacky was on the other sofa as he strummed his guitar along too. Matt stopped humming the melody as I stopped playing and glanced at the two men, which were like brothers to me instead of band mates. "That sounded perfect that time around." Matt said to me and Zacky.

"Great." Zacky said sitting his guitar down and propping it against the wall. "Anyone hungry?" He questioned grabbing his phone and all the take out menus we had.

"I am starved." Jimmy said laughing as he strolled in and plopped down in the floor looking at all of us.

I was about to answer Zacky's question when I heard my phone begin to go off. _Cowboys and Angels by Dustin Lynch_ began blaring. I knew who it was and so did Zacky. I got up and walked out going outside as I answered the phone, "Kadence." I said.

I could hear heavy breathing and light sobs from the other end. My heart instantly was breaking into a million pieces. Something was wrong, I could feel it in my bones. Even though we weren't together anymore. I still had that instant instinct when something was wrong with her. "Brian." She whispered out as I heard a gagging noise and what sounded like water flying onto the ground.

"Kadence, are you alright?" I asked.

A moment of silence came between us, as I heard shuffling noises before I heard her breath a heavy breath out and say, "I need you."

"Where are you?" I asked not hesitating one minute.

"Where I moved too." She said softly. "At a park." She mentioned.

"I'll find you." I told her as I heard her end go dead.

I quickly tucked my cell phone away into my back pocket. Pulling my car keys from my front pocket I took and walked to my Dodge Avenger as I saw Zacky running towards me. "I know it was her." Zacky said as he got to the car. "What's going on Brian?" He asked me.

"She called me, that's it." I lied badly to him.

"I'm going with you, because you got that look on your face." Zacky said getting into the passenger seat.

I let a groan and sigh escape my lips as I shook my head. I knew he'd be going when heard the ring tone play earlier. I climbed into the driver's seat and started the car up. I took and frowned a little as I started the vehicle up and headed for the small town outside of Huntington where Kadence had moved too.

It was about a two and half hour drive but we'd made it. I saw her car and the passenger door open. I frowned as I took and pulled in beside of her car and saw her slumped into the steering wheel. I quickly shifted the car into park and got out going to her quicker than Zacky did. "Kadence." I said as she turned her head slightly and looked at me.

"Brian." A small smile appeared from her lips as she looked at me. "You came." She muttered out.

"Holy fuck." Zacky said looking at his baby sister.

"I'm sorry he knew it was you." I told her frowning a little.

She shook her head and slowly got out of her car. I could see bruises on her arm she was holding. And one on her cheek. "Did that bastard do this?" Zacky asked in a very hate ward tone.

She slowly nodded her head as I looked at Zacky, "Zach get the back seat ready for her. And you drive her car back to my place." I told him as he nodded.

I gently picked her up bridal style and laid her in the backseat making sure she was comfortable. By the way her arm looked it was broken in at least two places. "I am going to take you to the nearest hospital, Kadence." I told her as she nodded her head lightly.

I told Zacky where I was taking her and got in the driver's seat. I started it up and pulled out heading for the hospital. When I got her taken care of, I was going to find that little shit, Lucas. And I was going to murder the son of a bitch for what he done to Kadence.


End file.
